honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Super Mario Odyssey
Super Mario Odyssey is the 174th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song & Spencer Gilbert. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the platform video game Super Mario Odyssey. It was published on November 14, 2017. Super Mario Odyssey was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 2 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Super Mario Odyssey on YouTube "The most obviously drug-influenced Mario to date!" '~ Honest Game Trailers - Super Mario Odyssey Script In a world that's been devoid of true 3D Mario games for far too long, prepare your body for a torpedo of weapons-grade platforming, designed to seek out your happiness gland, and juice that sucker until it's dry! Super Mario Odyssey Get ready to feel like a kid all over again, as you yah, wah and wa-hoo your way, through some of the most creative Mario worlds to date. Discovering and gameplay experience that feels like a direct sequel to Mario 64 -- ''if they stuffed every level with like 70 more stars, more unique side quests and secrets than Ubisoft open-world, and three Gorge Clooney's worth of charm! In a massive ''Mario masterpiece that's so good, it might convince the most hardened console-war veterans to buy a Switch, -- even if they're still trying to shoehorn in motion controls. Hey, it wouldn't be a Nintendo game with at least one insane design choice! Button up the bright blue overalls of your favorite Italian stereotype, Mario. And rescue the princess once again from a beast turtle Bowser, the world's kid-friendliest kidnapper! As he prepares to finally make Peach a dishonest woman in a creepy, forced marriage -- but only after collecting a bunch of tacky bulls**t across the globe for the wedding! Forcing Mario to team up with some sort of sentient-hat-ghost that can possess the souls of the living, and collect moon shades to power your weird hat ship so you can complete your quest -- which you'll immediately forget about as you get distracted by every new shiny thing you see like a two year old. I mean this is, what, the 15th time she's been kidnapped? She can wait a couple more hours... Discover the most obviously drug-influenced Mario to date, as Odyssey introduces you to a world where Mario co-exists with realistic looking dinosaurs, borderline racist Mexican skeleton men, some near auto-mata sentient robots, and normally-proportioned human beings in basically New York, suggesting that Mario isn't even human, but instead some kind of goblin or pixie, a fact underscored by his new ability to suck himself into his enemies' brains via hat. Resulting in a Willy Wonka-esque nightmare tunnel sequence, where he destroys their consciousness and replaces it with his own! In a gameplay mechanic that's fun and adorable -- as long as you don't think about it too hard! I mean, seriously, though, even in Mario's world, that has gotta be some sort of crime. I mean at least Kirby had the decency to eat his victims! Hop, flip, and roll your way, through Mario's most acrobatic adventure to date. With an ever expanding list of jumps that make controlling Mario inherently fun, and combined with his magic hat powers starts to feel straight-up broken. As you learn to combine wall jumps, bounces, and dives to Skyrim up the sides of buildings and leap across enormous gaps. In a natural-feeling addition to Mario's normal abilities, finally realizes the potential of Mario's Sunshine's ''flood. Look, it's all right if you think ''Mario Sunshine is good... as long as you also accept that you're wrong! Gorge yourself until you can't Mario anymore, as Odyssey dishes up an insane amount of collectibles and unique challenges! With moons as easy as ground pounding the right bump, to rage inducing challenges that will haunt your dreams, and hundreds of coins to acquire! To spend on one of Odyssey's best's new features: Mario dress up! Or you'll slap him in all sorts of costumes from the nostalgic to the ridiculous -- or just perv out on Mario's nipples all day! Is a man not entitled to expose his pepperonis without judgment? Shame on you, internet! So slip on those Mickey Mouse gloves and get ready to toss Cappy at your free time. Because if you own a Switch and you're not playing Mario Odyssey ''then what are you even doing with your life?!! Starring: Marioneesta; The Mind Flayer; Geez Peach! Learn Some Martial Arts Or Something! reads: Perpetual Damsel; Princess and Tiaras; Raving Rabbids; Big Mama's Chompikins; OG Peach; Mushroom Drake; King Clingy; and So Many Moons, Holy Sh!t. for ''Super Mario Odyssey ''was 'Super Mario LSD.']] 'Super Mario LSD' You know, I could get used to this crisp white-suited Bowser. He's extremely fashion forward! You know, I like that in a horrible kidnapping monster! Trivia * There are also several other episodes of 'Honest Game Trailers' about other ''Mario games, including Mario Kart, Mario Party 10, Super Mario Maker, Super Smash Bros., Mario Sports Games, Luigi's Mansion and others. See list of Honest Game Trailers for more. Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Super Mario Odyssey ''has a 97.0% approval rating from YouTube viewers. My Nintendo News called the video "hilarious." Dalton Cooper of Game Rant wrote that the Honest Game Trailer "pokes fun at the game’s absurdity, particularly Mario’s ability to capture enemies. However, unlike many other Honest Game Trailers, the one for Super Mario Odyssey is almost entirely positive, with the narrator heaping praise on the beloved Nintendo Switch-exclusive platformer. ... While the Super Mario Odyssey Honest Game Trailer is one of the most positive Honest Trailers we’ve seen, the game doesn’t completely escape criticism. The narrator takes a shot at its use of motion controls, saying that their inclusion is an “insane design choice” on the part of Nintendo." Robert Workman of ComicBook.com made similar remarks, writing "While the narrator does take the time to point out certain things about the game (like Mario’s infamous nipples), for the most part, it’s a pretty praising Honest Game Trailer, filled with a lot of interesting info." Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song & Spencer Gilbert Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'Super Mario Odyssey Gets the Honest Trailer Treatment '- Game Rant article * 'Super Mario Odyssey’s Honest Game Trailer Isn’t Half Bad '- ComicBook.com article * 'Honest Game Trailers Tackle Super Mario Odyssey '- My Nintendo News article * 'HONEST GAME TRAILERS TAKES A SHOT AT SUPER MARIO ODYSSEY '- Nintendo Soup article * 'Super Mario Odyssey Gets the Honest Trailer Treatment '- TV Overmind article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Platformers Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo EPD Category:Mario games